


Nico Escapes! (Or Not)

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen, Scene Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: A scene rewrite of Nico's attempt to flee after being confronted at the clubroom during Nico Attacks.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Wake Up Challenger Event 2021





	Nico Escapes! (Or Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Wake up Challenger Easy-8 "Rewrite a scene from the canon anime"

This was… not part of Nico’s plan.

She’d tried so hard to stay incognito. Her disguise had been flawless, even if certainly brats hadn’t been able to appreciate how fashionable it was. And she’d made sure to stay lurking in the crowd for most of her observation of the school’s latest upstarts, so why the hell were they suddenly right outside of her clubroom?!

“So, this would make you…” the leader said, gasping in a mixture of surprise and realisation as Nico grimaced. “President of the Idol Study Club?”

Hearing that name thrown back her hurt just a little bit. At some point, she’d hoped it would be more than just a “study” club. But Idol Study Club was certainly accurate to the actual activities these days…

Nico let out a noise somewhere between a growl and a grunt. Now what the hell was she going to do? She had to find some way of getting rid of them without losing her impeedable idol dignity…

“Are you seriously the president?”

“Gryah!” Nico yelled, waving her hand aggressively at- Honoka, wasn’t it? Honoka, startled, took a step back. The fool. Didn’t she know that positioning was everything? How was she supposed to be an idol if she didn’t even understand something that basic?

Before Honoka could recover, Nico dashed to the doorknob, running inside and slamming the door shut again in the face of her would-be intruder, flicking the lock shut and bracing herself against the door.

Not that she thought these idiots would give up that fast.

“Open up, Prez!” Honoka called, banging on the door. “C’mon, Prez, open the door.”

Yeah, right. Not likely. Nico was already stacking as many boxes in front of it as she could. Dman, some of these were a lot heavier than she remembered.

“It’s locked tight!” Honoka shouted. Nico allowed herself a moment of relaxation. There was no way they were getting through that. And now, while they were distracted trying to get in, it was time for Nico to get _out_. There was no way she was sitting in this room listening to them begging until they got bored. Let them send their pleas to an empty room. Making a dash for the window, she slide it open and mounted the sil, only for a familiar voice to shout “Stop!”

Damnit, they’d split up, and that hyper first year was already rushing at her.

The hell with that. Nico wasn’t going to get caught by some wannabe cat idol. She made a dash for it, ignoring the rain pelting down on her.

“Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!”

Seriously, if it didn’t work the first time, why would it work the fifth time?!

Well, whatever. Nico had trained to be an idol. Running away from this little amateur wouldn’t take any effort… at… all... 

Right. She hadn’t actually done any dance practice in a while. And she’d just moved those heavy boxes… god, had running _always_ been this hard?!

“Gotcha!” And before she knew it, the first year had caught up and grabbed Nico in a bear hug.

Naive. As holds went, the bear hug was about as effective as a mild suggestion on Nico. She didn’t grow up with doting parents for nothing!

Ducking down out of the girl’s grip, Nico took off again.

“Hey, wait!”

“You’ll never catch me,” she said, almost to herself as she smirked back at her distressed attempter captor. She was _not_ going to give these fake idols the time of day.

Turning back to look ahead of her, she- oh no wait no-!

...On reflection, this was just about right.

With Nico’s luck, she should have known that escaping was off the table. And as long as fate was screwing with her, why not have it be humiliating on top of everything?

Nico Yazawa, president of the Idol Study Club.

Captured by upstarts after running headfirst into a llama and nearly knocking herself out on the floor of its cage.


End file.
